Reason
by BlazingFire18
Summary: Kurt Tucholsky said-"Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply;those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire."  There's always a REASON behind everything. Check out this one to know more!


_Reason_

[Hi! Well, I'm not sure if it can really be called a story. Because it's just that I suddenly had a weird thought. Yeah, I know Sasuke is now completely brainwashed and is acting like a total blockhead. But, well, he's the one that Naruto cares for the most. So, I wanted to give Sasuke a chance to share his own thoughts too . I know very well that he'd never do that..he'd never spit out what he has on his mind…still, I sometimes think I can understand why he is doing what he is doing…This is just an attempt to put up my thoughts too...But, one thing-Sasuke is not my top favorite. I'm saying this here because this is my 2nd story about Naruto and again Sasuke is here…So,the readers can think that way….I have someone else who is my top favorite and I think my choice is quite surprising…well, forget that for now…In this story, the main characters are Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. Itachi is my 2nd favorite in this series. He is an awesome ninja and awesome brother. So, I want to dedicate this little story to my "9th April brothers" who are probably even more awesome than Itachi.]

Cold wind brushed the top of the leaves and made creepy sounds. Fading sunlight was leaking through the small gaps of the deep forest making the whole environment even more mysterious and heavy at the same distant screams could be heard every now and then. This indeed was war.

Two pairs of eyes looked into each other for quite a long time. The eyes were almost similar when they had looked into each other for the last time. But time changed a lot of things. The whole environment was like an illusion as if it was the work of one of the Sharingan wielders standing there. Maybe it was because one of the two persons standing there was already _dead._

'So, Madara told you.', Uchiha Itachi, to be exact-the zombie Itachi said.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't reply. His brother waited for him to say something, but Sasuke didn't open his mouth.

Zombie Itachi's eyes looked sad as ever. 'Look, Sasuke, I know, you are angry with me. But, Madara is just using you. That man can never be trusted. You're deceiving yourself brother.'

'I know.', Sasuke replied shortly.

Itachi looked at him but couldn't find enough words….He knew it was his last chance….'Sasuke, you're trying to avenge my death. But I don't want that. I don't want you to destroy the village that I've always loved. If you want me to be happy, kill Madara. He's the one who didn't bother to bring me to this impure world once again. He's behind all these.'

Sasuke didn't reply.

Itachi felt helpless than ever…. 'Sasuke, I beg you.'

'When you left me, when you killed our parents….how did it feel?', Sasuke suddenly asked.

'Huh!', Itachi was bewildered. But this time Sasuke looked into his eyes directly and Itachi knew that he was serious. Itachi couldn't answer. It was too much for him.

'The pain was unbearable, right? You know very well what pain means. Then why are you telling me to forget the pain that I've been through?', Sasuke said in a calm voice.

Itachi waited for a moment. When he opened his mouth, his voice was filled with affection. 'Yes, the pain was unbearable, but that pain has long been gone. You'll forget your pain too. Go back to the village. There are people who are waiting for you. They'll help you forget everything.'

'You're saying this because you're dead. But I can't forget the pain. Neither do I want to. Every deep wound leaves behind its scar. And I've got so many of them that I can't hide them anymore. Now, I've got mainly two options - to pretend that I'm absolutely fine, trying to wipe away the scars as people use make-ups to hide their facial defects. I can try to forget everything and return to the village like you wanted me to do. If I did that, people would continuously talk about me and how unlucky I was. They'd continuously remind me of those past memories, making all my attempts to forget the past go in vain. They'd pity me which I never want. The second option is to act strong, be who I am and forgive everything for your sake….But as I said, you're already dead. So, as of now, there's no point of doing something for your sake. So, I chose the third option. I've chosen to act strong and be who I am, but I chose not to forget the past. Neither I'll forget those painful memories nor will I forget who gave me those scars. You can be sad, you can call me stupid. But my decision won't change. My whole life was a lie…I don't wanna live in lies anymore…So, I chose to destroy all the liars including Madara and leave this world with only one truth - I loved my older brother.'

Uchiha Itachi didn't reply….and suddenly his body started to crumble….his soul was no longer bound to this world….He had met his beloved younger brother and heard what his human ears had always craved to hear…..His soul was almost content…Now he had only one wish to be fulfilled….The passing wind could hear Uchiha Itachi's departing murmurs – '_Naruto, save my brother… His heart is still pure… Color it in the right way once again…Only you can do it.'_

Itachi didn't know if the blowing wind heard his prayer, he didn't know if the falling sunlight's warmth was to comfort him with its warmth, he didn't know if the leaves were wishing for his dying wish to come true….yet he knew - every heartiest wish comes true and what could me more heartfelt than a person's prayer for his/her sibling?

[Ah, there goes another rubbish story from me…..I know you guys have lots of complains after reading this one because neither Itachi nor Sasuke is so talkative…Well, it's all my imagination that I wanted to share ^_^. Sorry for all kind of writing problems...R & R!]


End file.
